Gabe help this outcast
by faceless eater aka slendergirl
Summary: A half demon,an angle. Gabe falls for a half demon girl and takes her under his wing. Warning: fluffiness and eventual time with Alastair.
1. A meeting in the dark

**around eposide one**

I couldn't stay with own family or anyone for that matter he was hunting me. Just because of my father. He was a demon but I don't want to harm anyone. I really don't, but he still hunts me like a monster that I'm not. I've never hurt anyone. But tonight I must give up to my fate. Because of my bloodline I guess I have to die.

I feel he's here. I know his grace I've become use to it. I walk out of the motel room to face him. "Hello Gabriel, how are you this fine night?" I ask coldly knowing what he's about to do. I can't bring my self to look at him

"I'm not going to kill you Rebecca." He whispers into my ear. My eyes widened, and I tense up, I didn't realize how close he was to me.

I take a step forward and turn around "Oh so I get now. Your brothers and sisters asked you to take me prisoner so they could find out where my father is. Just tell them I DON'T KNOW!" I yell at him and have to force my self not to summon one of my pets or change my appearance and run the other way.

He just smiles "Rebecca there are angles who wish to do those things to your pretty face, but I'm not one of them. Before you ask why have I been following you I'll tell you." Gabriel said taking my braid I his hands and whispering softly. "I want to protect you from those angles. If you want my help tomorrow before you leave that motel pray to me and you will become my companion. Maybe even something more." He says before disappearing. Leaving me a very important choice to make.

If I went with Gabriel he would make me immortal and protect me from those who wish to hurt me. I'll have to trust him and hope he's telling the truth. I guess I have to decide.

**The next day**

I pack my things knowing that this my final time I get to make this choice but I think I've right choice.

I put my things in my trunk and go to the bed from last night. "Gabe if you don't get here this insistent I'm changing my mind." I say waiting for a second before I feel his grace. I smile "So this wasn't a trap."

H before he just laughs before taking me to his home on this planet. "So where to first Gabe?"


	2. A hound to spare

**The next day.**

I wake up in a soft bed. Wait a soft bed? I should be at a motel those beds are never comfy. I then remember the last day. Gabe told me to get a lot of sleep he's going to start training me so I don't lose control when I'm stressed or scared. I ready to die last night so I didn't lose control.

I hear some one knock on the door of the room I'm in. Gabe painted it my favorite color lavender. "Come in." I said in that I just woke up voice. It's Gabe I can feel it. He walks in smirking.

"I thought I told you to be up at ten?" I look at the clock it's 10:30.

"Well if you hadn't been chasing me for two weeks I might feel more perky." I say quickly rolling out of bed.

"Stop being snarky do you know who your talking to." He asked in the strictest tone he had. It scared me a little.

"The messenger of god." I say losing the snark in voice just in case he's not kidding. He smiles I roll my eyes "Scarring me what an amazing idea. Do you want me to accidentally summon a hell hound." I raise an eyebrow at the angel.

"Get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast you have ten minutes." He tells me and throwing clothing at me. I catch it and he leaves the room for me to dressed. I get dressed and run down stairs in five of those minutes.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked ready to look though my food for traps I don't know what he could of set for me.

"Pancakes." He said as some came flouting out.

"You are such a show off." I say looking though the pancakes for traps he smiles at me. I eat the pancakes "Yum Gabe." I say finishing them off.

"Thank you, Rebecca. Come on training." He said leading me to a room. "Summon a hell hound This is how we well begin." I look at him and nod. It takes five minutes but I am able to summon my hell hound. He looks up at me for a command I look at Gabe and then the hell hound. He smiles "Name your pet. It will follow your orders better under a name." He looks at hound I can see he's a bit scared I smirk at him.

"Ok scaredy angel his name will BITEY!" I get really excited I never had a pet so I just use the first name that comes to mind. Gabe looks at me annoyed. I think Gabe wants me to give it a command "Um Bitey chase Gabe around but don't hurt him please." I ask the Hound. Right after saying the dog started chasing Gabe around. I smile that hound followed a command. "Stop." I say with my hand out "now come." It came to my side Good boy I said rubbing his head.


	3. The Hand of fate shows two

**Chapter 3 and we have two followers yay! I thank you for following and it would be awesome if you reviewed as well with comments and advice! **

**warning: This chapter is fluffy at the end!. **

**An hour later**

After an hour of training alone. Gabe left the room after five minutes of me letting Bitey chase him around. I realize how strong Bitey is. He can chew though anything I throw at him. I can't control him completely, sometimes he'll do something I told him not to. He understands most though.

"Bitey, come here." I say in a commanding voice that's how I get him to obey. he runs over panting I pet him a bit. I wish someone would come; someone to talk with, but Bitey will have to do. I look at the clock in the room 11:56 Gabe said he would be back in an hour. I'm just paranoid. I tell myself but I keep looking at the clock. "Gabe where are you." The stupid angel left me no way to contact him. I shake my head Gabe would want me to still train so I do.

After another six minutes I leave the training hall. I know Gabe will hate me for this but I also go into his room I can't help my self. I walk though the large room. Does a person who doesn't need to sleep need a this large room and a bed? I found a filing cabinet that says half demons on it. There's more than just me? I want to find file so I open up the cabinet and go though. a name stick out: Mine. I open it maybe it has the name of my father. I look though the folder and I find what I'm looking for. I see my moms name Kate Aster and my grandma Winfred Aster.

I keep looking though before I drop the folder and gasp. "No, No." I whisper as I look at the name:

"Alastair." A voice comes from behind me Gabe "I knew you would want to come in here I hoped you would leave out of fear of getting caught not look at your folder. I'm sorry." Gabe said honestly saying it. He knew a would snoop but didn't bother to lock my folder up! I'm to scared to angry so I just start crying. That's when I feel arms and feathers envelop It feels like safety but there's something else. Wouldwarmth be the right word? No it doesn't it's better than that. After a few minutes my tears start to dry I think I know what that feeling is now... love.

No that can't be right. I'm a demon He's an angel. I am pulled from my thoughts at a firm voice. "What ever you do **Don't** going looking for him he will kill you! Even though you are his daughter." Gabe said from behind me I knew he wasn't kidding. "Just promise me you won't." It almost sounded like he was begging just a little though he has to much pride to truly beg.

"Fine but under one condition... Nevermind." I can't bring my self to say that I love him so I keep my mouth shut. He looks at me with a knowing smile. I blush bight red a shake my head. "I said nevermind creep." I say playfully he nods and hugs me again.

He wipspers softly though in sweet voice. "I love you too." I look at him with almost child like eyes telling him he was right.


	4. I will set the best of you free

After he let go I felt cold I liked the feeling of his body wrapped with mine. I wanted to whisper not to let go and hold me for the rest of time. I still can't help smiling at him but when the memory of why he had hugged me. I frown. "I still want to kill him Gabe." I say my voice shaking with sadness or anger I can't tell.

He shakes his head. "Your not strong enough. Do You need a lunch break Or can me go into lessons right away?" I knew he was trying to change the subject I didn't care maybe that was for the best.

"I'm not hungry... What do you mean by lessons? Do you mean training?" He smiles and leads me to a classroom like room but has a couch with a desk rather than a chair. "Gabe why do you spoil me?" A question adding a little purr to my voice.

"Rebecca, dear you won't think your so spoiled when the lesson begins." His smirk caught me a little off guard but I smiled back. "For the first part of the day you'll learn how to control and use your powers. The second part I'll teach you things that you need to know. Like history or wepons that are effective against an angel. Do you know first aid?" He asked coming closer to and sitting across from me.

"The basics, I know what to do for a nosebleed and cut, but not much more..." I smile at him I can't help doing it.

"You have a really cute smile you know that right? Well anyway you don't need to you can heal your self." He said bopping me on my nose. A frown a bit but I start laughing.

"Can I heal others?" I ask smiling at the idea of helping people. I like helping people it makes me feel like being a demon isn't all I am.

"I'm not sure you'll have to test that out." He said shrugging. "Well do you want to Learn history or weaponry first?" He asked walking up to the blackboard.

I think for a few minutes weapons would be most useful. "Weapons." I say strongly.

Gabe teaches be what weapons are Effective against different monsters. He also teaches me that arcangels like him can't be killed with normal angel blades. There are special blades that work on them.

After the lesson Gabe smiles at me "How about we go do something outside? Like take a walk, anywhere in the world your choice." He says taking my hand in a seductive kind way.

I think for a minute. Anywhere in the world? That's a lot of places perks of having an angel boyfriend. "Italy! I have always wanted to go there." I say nearly jumping up and down Gabe just smiles and grabs my hand tighter.

"Close your eyes." He says, I follow this command and when I open them we are at a park. I think I'm in shock there's so much going on. "Do you like it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" A my voice is a whisper. The stars glittered and there were so many couples I felt a bit out of place.

A young man with is wife or I think it's his wife turn and smile at us. He's from America. "What a cute couple." He looks at Gabe "You got yourself a winner young man." Gabe blushes a bit I'm blushing a bit

"We're not..." I can't seem to find the world my blush grows redder and hotter. I look at Gabe maybe he'll think of something.

"It's our first time out together. She always wanted to come here so I took her here." I look at him. Did he seriously just play that card! Why can't I help smiling.

"I just a little nervous He's my first boyfriend." I play it right back at him. He just gives a mischievous smile. He's thought of a way to get back.

It happens before a realize but when I do I'm shocked He kissed me on my forehead It was a no more then a quick peck. I'm trying to get over the shock when the man and his wife give us a smile I realize that he just kissed me he really just kissed me. I give him a quick peck on his cheek in the euphoria and the heat of the moment. I'm giggling, I am acting like a small child who just found her crush likes her to. I love him, I love him. Nothing else is matters I love him, **_I really love him._**


	5. Beauty, fear, and pain

**2 weeks later**

After that little trip to Italy I haven't stopped smiling I don't think Gabe has either we've also been together more often and I'm not as scared knowing that if someone was going to hurt me they would have to go though an arcangel first.

I look at the clock 8:30 am an hour and half till I need to be up. For ten minutes I try to go back to sleep when I realize why I can't: It's my birthday. Even though I don't get many gifts anymore I still cerebrate. I'll see if any of my very few friends are around if so we'll go out for something to drink. I wonder what my birthday will like this year, with Gabe it will be awesome . I head to his office. I am now allowed to be in there as long as he is in there.

"Hey Gabe, do you know what today is?." I say walking in.

he looks up and smiles. "Yes it is your birthday." he smirks and stands. "and before you ask, I got you something." I blush a bit when he said was going to ask.

"I don't just think about my self, I think about you to." I joke and give a good natured eye roll. "Well any way what did you get me?" I ask a little jumpy

"you'll see at dinner we're going to a restaurant." He smiles at me.

"Fine. I'm going to start training. Any skill you want me work on?" He shakes his head and I walk to the room.

When I get there I start by summon Bitey, he looks at me I point a training dummy. We are working on nonverbal commands. He is still pretty bad at them but whatever He'll learn

**four o'clock **

I don't have lessons today Gabe wants me to get all gussied up I have to be done by six. He must be taking me somewhere nice. I didn't think Gabe would have filled a closet of pretty dresses he knows I'm don't like dresses, right? I go though the dresses they aren't frilly like I thought they would be. rich colors, soft fabrics, and they all fit me like a glove. Gabe put way to much thought into this. I guess money is no object for an angel.

After an hour or so I pick one blue with a purple trim.

It's made of Silk It falls nicely on me giving me an almost river like effect.

I don't like makeup normally but I think today I should wear some. I find a little in a drawer. A dusty rose eye shadow, some light brown eye liner and a little bit of blush. I apply the makeup. When I'm done its 5:30.

I look at my self in the full length mirror… It's been a long time since I was this pretty. I almost don't feel like my self. The makeup isn't as nicely done I would like it but I guess never putting on makeup will do that. The brown eyeliner really brings out the dark brown in my eyes. My eyes are the strangest part of me, I can change my appearance mostly but I can't seem to change my wide round eyes. I reach out to touch the girl in the mirror and remember the last time I was pretty.

I sit in the motel with my grandma it's visiting day. 'It's once a year, then we go home' She said brushing my hair. She was the closest thing I had to a mother, my real mother who we were visiting tried to drown me. But once a year for an hour I had to be in the same room as her. It always terrified me.

Honestly I wished she had drowned me then Angels wouldn't consistently be trying kill me or take me prisoner. But here I am. I don't know what to do for the next 30 minutes so I try to guess where he's taking me. It could be anywhere Italy again, Germany, Greenland. Anywhere. I shake my head a little. 5:40 Still to early to go. I look at my hair realizing I hadn't done it I panic twenty minutes.

I think I remember how grandma would do it crown braid. It's very Delicate But I pull it off well enough. There are a few strands of loose hair but that's acceptable when I finish it's 5:59. Just in time. I run to the main hall. Gabe smiles he's in a tuxedo I bite my lip nervously. "You look very pretty Rebecca." I blush a bit.

"Thanks Gabe." I say shyly. "Where are we going?" I ask I think I see a little box in his pocket what could be in it?

"You'll find out, come here." Then said touching my arm and teleporting to Paris, France. I'm looking around its Beautiful the shimmering lights. "I got us reservations at this nice restaurant." We walk the rest of the way there.

When we get there we are seated right away I look him. "This place is great."

We ate dinner and talked when the cake got here he smiled. "Ok, I think its time you see your prezent." He pulled out the box that was in his pocket and passed it to me.

I open it not knowing what to expect. When I see what's inside of it I smile. It's a necklace. "Gabe it's gorgeous, but why is the charm a telephone?" I ask taking it out of the box.

Gabe laughs "It's a Prayer necklace. If you ever need to speak to me and we're apart just bring it to your lips and speak. I'll here every thing." He looks at me his eyes seem to be glowing. "I also have a another present when we get home." He laughs and kisses my cheek lightly.

Then he pales a bit "Gabe what's wrong?" I ask worried if Gabe looks scared something is really bad.

"We just need to get out of here." He said leaveing the money for the meal and Grabbing my hand. When someone comes up to our table.

"Why hello, where are you going with my daughter angel?" I man says he has a smirk. I realize who it is when he says my daughter. Alastair.

I start to get angery I don't know why but his presence just pisses me off. "Far away from you!" I say standing up my voice showing my emotions.

"Rebcca stop." Gabe says to me softly I know why this is a bad Idea I'm strong enough to beat him but I'm pissed.

Alastair smiles "For living with an angel you are quite high strung, I thought you would be like them by now." He says coming way to close for my liking I go to slap him but he catches my fist. "Don't even think about it girl." His face has Contorted to anger I feel a little scared at the very least snaped out of my heat.

Then I feel a sharp pain in my hand. I do my best not to scream out in pain but I let a small yelp out. My father smiles again. "I hope you learned your lesson." He goes away as quickly as he came. I start to heal my hand naturally but it still stings a lot.

Gabe looks me right in the eye. He even looks a bit shaken up. He was wasn't even the one to get his hand broke. "Never do that again Rebcca." he sounds like he just wants to leave I nod at the request and he gets ready to teleport us home.


	6. A Lot more

After we get home I decide I'm done. My hand is killing me and I was terrified I just needed to leave this day behind me. My 8th birthday was worse because it was my first encounter with hunters.

_The party had just finished, it was finished there were people who gave me gifts and stuff. I was antisocial though. So walked a near by nature trail to calm down. There was this girl at my party. She loved to be noticed so at my party she completely tried to ruin it so she would be in the spotlight. Well I didn't like that, but i didn't do anything about it._

_when I came back from my walk my gram told me the girl was in the hospital dying. On the way home from my party She started breaking out in hives, and Coughing blood. No one knew what was wrong with her I wish I did at the time... But a few days after she died it was my actual Birthday. The hunters came on that day they were playing as the CDC they told me a few things and tried to take me in for "Tests" they splashed me in holy water... It causes me to itch insanely. but it didn't hurt me like a demon but they assumed something was wrong me they tried to exorcise me that only gave me a headache. I was still scared I ended up killing them on accident but we moved about a week later. _

I didn't mean to kill anyone that week but it ended up being three. I wish someone had told me about the powers when I was younger. Would that have made my life easier.

**Next day**

When I wake up I check my hand it healed overnight. Perks of being half demon I Suppose. I stand up and get dressed I don't really want to do anything today but it's my life. I go to the study to see Gabe. I think we'll do a full day of lessons because on missing out yesterday.

I see Gabe he seems concern for me. "I'm fine it healed." I say trying to smile as I raise my hand to show him It's fully healed.

"How did he know where we were? demons or angels can't track us, at least not normally." Gabe murmurs standing up and walking over to me.

"Wait how did you find me If can't track me?" I ask him I didn't know that most things couldn't find me… Good to know.

Gabe smirks a bit. "You left traces of your power because you were scared. Maybe you were so happy that you caused something…" He trails off a little.

"So you tracked me by following my fear?" I say a little humilated. "So that's why demons and angels could find me every where I went?" I say alarmed

Gabe nodded. "It was the only way to get you here and safe, even though it was rude." He said walking over to me. "I'm sorry will you ever forgive me." His smirk Evident

I smile. "Oh I don't know." I kiss him on the cheek. "I guess so." We both laugh I kiss him again the emotions from Itay come back.

I bite my lip a little and I feel blush run to my cheeks. He smirks, does he know what I'm feeling?

In the moment my emotions collide I find my lips smashed into his at full force. I can tell he's a little surprised but he kisses strongly in return. When I have to break for air we are both smiling. I feel myself get that giddy lust in the base of my stomach. I get this almost need to have.

I start dragging him to my room. Gabe blushes a bit. "Rebecca darling where are we going?" He says a little nervous but trying to sound flirty. He knows what I want.

"Your room doesn't have a bed." I say in heat I'm so happy and giddy and I want him.

Once we get to my room I put him on the bed and start unbuttoning his shirt. I lick my lips a little. He's honestly a little shocked but smiles I can see he's fine with this I think he's excited about it to. As he starts to take off my mine. "I love you, I love you!" I start to mumble shout.

I feel my pants being pulled down as I unzip his. We both have huge smiles on our faces and we are both only in underwear. I kiss him hard again, harder then before. I want him I need him. I crawl on to him a bite his ear before whispering. "Be mine please."

I feel him smile before saying something in the terms of yes as he starts to undress me futher.

He kisses me long my collar bone. "How farther will we be able to cross the line?" I ask kissing him and laughing I've never let anyone see me in this form of me completely exposed, Mentally and physically. I laugh and smile.

When we finish its been an hour maybe a bit more. We both are smiling and kissing we aren't even sure where the lust came from it just happened. We aren't really sure what to do next being to jumpy at this point to learn anything. "How about a movie?" I suggest thinking so a way to spend time. "You have a tv right."

Gabe smiled and nodded. "Yes I do, what would you want to watch?"

I think for a minute I decide my favorite movie from when I was a kid. "Robin hood" Its not very hard to decide I love that movie. So we sit down and put the disk in.

It was a good movie it gets better every time you watch. I watch Robin Hood, he's like Gabe in a way steal from the rich give to the poor. Gabe likes the movie he's smiling and laughing. I raise my eyebrow in amusement.

After the movie I want to exercise. "Do you have a rock climbing wall?"

"It's in one of the training rooms. Maybe we should do one together." He says walking me to the room with the wall.

It was beautiful, it was an indoor garden is there are plants and then the wall it looks like a natural wall and has a cliff that we can sit on. "I won't fly up ok. together." We don't have harnesses because one I can heal most wounds and if I can't there are hospital. He can't heal me because of my blood it conflicts to much.

I start climbing the wall it's hard without holds like in gyms, but I start to get the hang of it my hand starts to get a little sore about half way through the wall. It should've healed, I know I can make though I don't think its possible for me to give up. After a half an hour I make it up about five minutes after Gabe.

Theres a picnic basket waiting for me. "Aw you set a date up for us." I gush at him sitting down on the blanket. I rub my wrist a bit Gabe sees it, crap!

"Rebe is something wrong?" He asks in that voice that says tell me the truth.

"I thought it was healed. It looked and felt fully healed tell I started climbing ." I say showing my hand to him. "How bad is it?" I question softly as he looks at.

"It is mostly healed we should've given it a few days though, just to be completely sure but it will fine. Let's eat and then can both go down. You've been practicing teleporting right?" I nod and smile.

We eat it's nice and fun just to sit and talk like always. I always love to sit with Gabe it makes me forget what I am. It's relaxing and it makes me safe.

That perfection was broken when I heard my phone buzz, I've only used it a little bit to call my Grams and my best friend Stacy to tell them were I was and that I was safe. I look at my phone and the text that I was sent it was Stacy.

'Hey you might want to go to your grams house like now it's important.'

When I read this. I panic a little Stacy said she would tell me to meet her there if there was an emergency. I look at Gabe and show him the text. "Can you come with me?" I ask not knowing what was coming.


	7. A Turn for the worse

**This Chapter has some gore in it so just be warned. Also I'm sorry these are taking so long I'm having family issues so they may come slower but winter break is coming up so I'll try to get some more chapters up!**

We hold hands and teleport to my grams's. She lives in a house in Springfield Illinois, it's a nice place but it's a little boring there.

When we get there I see Stacy and Grams they look fine. If this was a joke I would kill one of them a swear. "What's wrong?" I ask them scared.

"It's the art and music festival at our old middle school, and I forgot that telling you to come to Grams was the emergency code." Stacy said blush a little and looking down. She felt bad I could see it in her eyes. I don't get angry, I really can't get mad at Stacy she's such a scatterbrain that it's almost impossible to get mad.

I shake my head a little and look at Gabe and shugg. "How about we go?" I ask all three of them. We all agree on going there and then to a pizza place about five minutes away.

The art and music festival was like always a little boring but nice. I found they were still putting up art from when I was in school, I see mine and freak out I thought I told the school to thow that away last year.

It's a dollish thing I made out of a water bottle the yarn hair is falling out. That thing needs to go the garbage. I was proud of it when I first made it and how the teacher wanted to keep it. The next year I walked in the art room when she was showing it to the class and she was saying how not to make a water bottle doll, God how I hated her after that.

Gabe sees the doll and smirks, he saw the way I was fixated on it. crap! "How old were you when you made that?" He asks I start blushing

"12..." I say softly "It sucks I know." I laugh a bit. He hugs me and gives me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yes it does, but it's still yours." He laughs and looks at it, "The outfit you made for it is in pretty good shape, it's a dress did you like dresses when you were little?"

I look at it again, it is a dress isn't it. "Yeah I did…" I start to think about my mother again

'_Mom why did you rip it up?' I said sniffling and crying my voice no more than a squeak. I had to come see my mom in that house once a year until I was 12 that was my last year to see her every time I went she yelled at me and called me names but she never touched me until that day she had torn the nice dress I was wearing for her to shreds and I think she would have tried to kill me again if she had a weapon. _

'_I ripped it but because an ugly little half demon like doesn't deserve that nice of dress! You should just go back to where you belong!" She yelled things that I can't name without crying, but after that day I never put on another dress until we went to France._

Suddenly I am broken out of my trance not by Gabe, Grams or Stacy but an awful scream of one of the singers and an intense headache, I also hear laughing it's Grams. She's pulling out a little girl's organs and eating them. "Gram's stop!" I scream trying to run to her, but Gabe and Stacy hold me back. I feel weightless for a moment I teleported to her side, that's when I see the black eyes she's possessed. "Grams fight it!" I yell at her I just hope she hears me.

The demon looks up. "There you are halfling, I am to take you to your father." It grabs my arm and tries to teleport but then it screams in pain and I see sliver sticking out of my Grams chest and orange light light fills the gym and then silence.

When I open my eyes again the first thing I see is my grams dead with an angel blade in her chest I give the first scream before the entire Gym follows. Gabe grabs me and stacy hands and flies back to grams house.


	8. Temper

When We get back I'm in complete shock. I just watched my Grams die.

I JUST WATCHED MY GRAMS DIE!

I start hyperventilating! I can't breath! My lungs hurt! I hear Gabe and Stacy in the background but I can't understand them! A small gray cloud is forming around me and I feel heat coming off it. I'm I passing out? Is Gabe doing something? I'm I?

I hear a small voice coming from the outside of the cloud bubble "It's kind of a demonic temper tantrum." It's distorted and painful to my ears but I think it's gabe. I reach out toward the voice But the closer my hand gets to the bubble it gets hotter. When I touch the bubble it feels like it's on fire but when I pull back my hand is fine. I huddle close it will pass right? I don't think so.

If Gabe said it's like a temper tantrum then I have to find the source, I know that is my Grams death but I won't be ok with that ever, but I could get my bearing on it. Didn't she always tell me that if she possessed to either kill her if she was an immediate threat or if I had to the time and power: exercise her. Would she want to live with the guilt of that girls blood on her hands even though it wasn't her in control? No, and she wouldn't and people wouldn't believe her anyway so I guess it's better this way.

As I am thinking the smoke cloud starts to shrink around me and grow less hot until it collapses around me and I'm breathing normally again. "What the hell was that?" I say trying to stand up.

Gabe turns at me."So it pasted, I'm sorry." He asked hugging me I cry into his shoulder. I know he was just trying to protect everyone else from the demon inside her, she would of killed everyone to get to me. I guess they had spies all around my old home it's a smart idea.

Stacy is crying too Grams was like a mother to her as well because her parents were always working she stayed over at our house more often than not. She was the first person other than my family to find out I was half demon.

_I was the new girl at school I was nine and a half we had moved for the second time that year I had just killed a social worker who suggested that grams was abusing me. She died the same way as every one I had killed. She was the only one I killed on purpose at that time. _

_So I was the new girl again I avoided all the kids out of fear of hurting them with my powers, On that day a teacher partnered me up with another student to show me around Stacy KIlt she was the teacher's favorite student. _

_She asked me why I hadn't spoken to anyone I didn't say anything. She tried a few more questions before giving up and just showing me around until she asked something really stupid "Where were your parents this morning I only saw your grandma?" It was a harmless question but I started crying _

"_My mom went insane because she was possessed by a demon And I was born because of this making me a monster!" I screamed she looked at me like I was crazy and then nodded, her great aunt was a hunter so she knew what I was talking about._

"_It wasn't your fault you're not a monster." She said hugging me tightly "I want to meet your grandma can I come over later?" I nodded. I had just met my best friend right then and there._

Stacy joins the hug, I do what I've been doing for years crying into her shoulder, we both cry for grams. I just wish I could of saved her. I feel so useless. Wait hadn't Stacy moved in with Grams last year to finish college her parents had moved. "Stacy what are you going to do this was your home." I say softly knowing she would someplace to stay.

"She left both half I can get an apartment, I have a job I think I'll be ok." She said to me to relieve me of that worry. She's smart too she find ways even when the money runs out but we had enough to last her a few months even with only half.

Gabe looks at Stacy. "You should get an anti possession symbol it will keep this from happening again." He said to her standing up. "I could ward you from angel's too, keep you from being tracked by anything. It's probably better for both you, things might try to use you to get to her." Gabe told her

"Don't sugar coat it Gabriel." Stacy says under her breath . "But I would rather be safe from this stuff. Is warding painful?" her voice became nervous she hated pain.

Gabe nodded. "It will be quick but It will be burned in your ribs. It will hurt you a lot though." He said looking at her softly.

Stacy takes a deep breath and nods her head she shakes a little I grab her hand, She yelps when the Sigil is carved into her ribs. "So nothing can find me?" she says breathy.

Gabe smiles "Nothing I know could."


End file.
